A theoretical analysis of the cantilever bending test used in the forthcoming American Dental Association Specification for orthodontic wires not containing precious metals will be undertaken, to develop improved expressions for Young's modulus (E) in bending and flexural yield strength (FYS) which account for the experimentally observed test span length dependence of these bending properties Direct experimental measurements of elastic deflection curves for test specimens with varying length; cross section dimensions ratios will be compared to theoretical predictions from assumed bending deformation models, and photoelasticity techniques may be employed to map stress distributions associated with the actual loading conditions. If improved expressions developed for these bending properties are intractabe for practical use, then curves for E and FYS as functions of length:cross section dimensions will be established for ranges encountered in testing of orthodontic wires. Results from this investigation not only will have direct application towards a future revision of the aforementioned specification, but also be of widespread use for general mechanical testing of engineering materials.